User talk:DeadRaiser/Archive 1
My side of the Story Hi, welcome to Nazi Zombies Plus Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the ZX-7 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Gruntijackal (Talk) 03:17, December 18, 2011 Welcome! Welcome to the Wiki! I am the founder, so if you have any questions, feel free to ask! Don't know why Grunt always gets his name on the welcome message. He's just a secondary admin to help keep things in check if I'm not around. Magma-Man 06:43, December 19, 2011 (UTC) You know, Grunt doesn't run this place, I do. And the people on here are far from tied to one story line. You can make whatever you want, as long as it's Nazi Zombies related. Take a look at this: What is This Wiki? Magma-Man 07:03, December 19, 2011 (UTC) This Wiki is centred around people spreading their ideas which all vary greatly. Just because my storyline says that happened doesn't mean your storyline has to follow suit. It's great that your creating a storyline of your own, it lets people notice what kind of writer you are. --Gruntijackal (Talk) ( ) 10:47, December 19, 2011 (UTC) I will probly think of an easter egg of my own eventuly but if I don't I will give you credit. Thanks! Cool to hear! Damac1214 22:37, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Re: Easter Egg That's awesome! But remember... just because you put me in your map doesn't mean you're gonna' get mah vote for FC. Magma-Man 02:15, December 22, 2011 (UTC) I was making a joke. lol with me! lolololololololololololol! Magma-Man 02:54, December 22, 2011 (UTC) .......lolwut? Magma-Man 03:17, December 22, 2011 (UTC) RE: I LOVE IT!!! Thanks Thanks. i have seen your maps, fantastic.~~BelinskiNik~~ i have an idea M1889 (the lever CoD shotgun!) PaP = Terminator (references to the films where is used )dual weld Thanks, I like your cat :P Perk-a-Cola 21:16, December 26, 2011 (UTC) After I make my own I might yeh Perk-a-Cola 21:21, December 26, 2011 (UTC) I would but my story line kinda destroys time at the end so nothing could reallly happen after. talk To Blackstar27... Everything That Appears... Disappears... Sure, if you have any ideas. 900bvThe Spatz Machine 16:58, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Okay, just hop on the chat and share them. 900bvThe Spatz Machine 17:01, December 29, 2011 (UTC) something random Hey Bstar, I find this sort of random, but you remind me of Gloryman3 (CoD FanFic Wiki in case if you didn't remember at first) because you're basically the weapons expert on this wiki (kinda like how he is on the other wiki) and I just felt like saying that to you hahaha EternalBlaze 00:32, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Sure Sure thing :) Damac1214 15:16, December 31, 2011 (UTC) I used Paint.NET to edit a normal power up image then I find another image with the thing I want and edit the way I like. So I suggest if wana make images like them just mess around on Pain.NET (it's free to download). I'm so confused. Are you StakeRaiser, DeadRaiser or LegendarySpark? 900bvThe Spatz Machine 22:00, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Name Legendary Spark? What is that supposed to mean? I hear that and think of Transformers. Magma-Man 00:23, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Re: The Poer-Up Icon Just make the shape of the power-up icon (you can use mine if you want) then find an image you want for it make it white, I used Paint.Net for but like you said you might know how to do it in power point so mabey making the image really bright in power point might work. Hope this helped. talk 15:54, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Well I thought the last ones you made were very good any way but just make the shape of the power up (the upside down hexagon) and what I normaly do to make what ever image I want in the middle white is I use the brightness setting to make it white or use the magic wand tool to get the spaces around the item then click Ctrl + i then click the granden tool and put both colors to white. I'm not to good at explaing things but I hoped this helped. If you need to learn the tools there is probly a quick YouTube vid on it. User:Perk-a-Cola Oh I thought you ment the Power up icon. For the acual power up I normal find an image of a power up with a big glow and a small item on it like the random perk power up then I turn up the hud/Saturation button and it makes the green bright by putting the Saturation high. then I add a new layer find an image to go in the centur of the power up. make it a yellow-ish glod color by messing with the hud and the Saturation untill it looks right. Hope this helped if you still need help just ask. User:Perk-a-Cola How you resize is click the circules on the side top or corner of the image and drag them. User:Perk-a-Cola Well i'm not sure have you clicked the image with the blue arrow on the top on the tool box? User:Perk-a-Cola To remove the BG use the magic wand click on the BG and then click the del button on your key board. And to save them as one save it as a png not a Paint.Net file. So did it all work? User:Perk-a-Cola K Title says it all.-Francisdrakey55 21:56, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Templates Sorry I don't have a template of it and I made thoes power up pics a long time ago so I fogot fully how I did it. Here some templates, hope they help :) User:Perk-a-Cola A Message to DeadRaiser the reveal. IM NOT PREVIOS MOFO I'M INTERMITTENT!!! DON'T FUCK WITH ME!!! asshole Well I'm still not done with my storyline but I will make one with you if you want to. And what is the storyline about have you planned it yet or are you stating fresh. User:Perk-a-Cola Wow. These maps are really cool. Can I make a page about my own maps? Jcpanning 17:25, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Hi Dead, 'tis Vi. I'm on chat. Like right now. I won't have a chance to be on for like weeks. :( Violet The truth is inside... 18:10, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Here you go :) User:Perk-a-Cola Installation 00 GET TO WORK!! /cracks whip. --Ebon Shadowshot (Talk) ( ) 22:56, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Wikia: Genesis Just thought I'd let you know about this and if you aprove of it. I'm considering going as far as writing a bit of a novel using the Call of Wikia idea, however instead of being a funny parody of the internetz, it would be a serious story of how Wikia became a physical world and how all the accounts began thinking and acting for themselves. You would have a major part in this one, unlike in Call of Wikia 2 where you only appear breifly during the Battlefield campaign helping 900bv in a boss fight. You would be portrayed as a bad-ass, and your actions would include saving me and acompanying me through most of the second half of the story. You would also get a big role in the climax, which is a three-way scene. One part of it shows Ebon Shadowshot, EternalBlaze, 900bv, and fellow NZP Users, defending NZP as long as possible from the virus's onslaught (the virus corrupts everything including user accounts, which it will turn into soldiers who work to spread the virus further) the second part is you fighting one of the virus soldiers who has been stalking me throughout the plot similar to the Nemesis character in Resident Evil 3, basically an uber-powerful soldier that can't be destroyed. You hold her (yes it's a she. Females are generally known for having better agility then males, which works for how I imagined her fighting) off while I confront the virus creator, an account called Abraxas. The plot is all very decently complex. Anyway, what do you think of the role? Magma-Man 22:06, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Just wanted to know what you thought mainly because you had such a small roll in previous Call of Wikia-esque things. Magma-Man 00:35, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Chat? Violet The truth is inside... 14:50, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Two things. Two things to say right now, AUS will soon come to an end, as there is only one map inbetween Fortune's End and Elemental Ascendance. Dead Raiser, the character, will have a promiment role in Elemental Ascendance. I ask of you if you mind if he dies in AUS, this is subject to change. Secondly, since ES is presumabley going to be fought in RW, it might be best you not include (or completely remove), the Val'kyr, as with them, Ebon is technically immortal, and will just come back soon enough. Unless you plan for both DR and ES to survive the map. That's all, I ask for a reply to both points. --Ebon Shadowshot (Talk) ( ) 08:35, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Chat Are you still in the chat or has it glitched? Magma-Man 00:54, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Adminship Let me be the first, I mean... second (looks nervously) person to congratulate you on adminship, you and I are alike now, you became an admin in 2 months just like me. I couldn't be prouder/grateful. --Ebon Shadowshot (Talk) ( ) 15:15, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Welcome to the group of superior individuals wiki assistants known as the Admin Team! 900bvThe Spatz Machine 15:42, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Character Hi DR, I am planning a new game and I was wondering if you have a human picture (preferably computer generated) that would be a character in the game. If you do, he will be known as Ethan Sumner, you're name. If you can, try and make him a young adult age, but it doesn't matter if he isn't. Thanks. 900bvThe Spatz Machine 16:13, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. Also, I hope you don't mind, there is a character in the game called Layla Sumner who is your sister. 900bvThe Spatz Machine 17:09, March 4, 2012 (UTC) That's conveniant then ^_^. I have put a couple of articles on CodFanFic too. 900bvThe Spatz Machine 17:13, March 4, 2012 (UTC) I'm on the chat now. 900bvThe Spatz Machine 17:24, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, the chat went wrong. 900bvThe Spatz Machine 21:38, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Hey DR, I wont be online when you come back. It's like 11:30 where I am, and I need a rest :p. 900bvThe Spatz Machine 23:24, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, sure. 900bvThe Spatz Machine 22:25, March 6, 2012 (UTC) It's almost that time of the month again, what do you propose we do for the featured nominations? --Ebon Shadowshot (Talk) ( ) 07:32, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Eternal Terror Hey DR. I know you've been particularly interested in Eternal Terror so I thought I'd notify you. The first two maniacs Chloe Witheral and Joey Witheral and the transcript of their mission, Decaying Sanity, is also out. Thanks. 900bvThe Spatz Machine 21:34, March 23, 2012 (UTC) re: sure :) -- cannedsoup 02:57, March 25, 2012 (UTC) I skimmed the main page, but I really read the maps and it's a really good storyline :) I like how it's very interesting (it grabs the attention of the reader/user) and extremely detailed :D -- cannedsoup 03:00, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Just pointing out something about your survivor template, you claim that Sam is an Aether Spirit, this would make her undead (so, italics is needed) as you have to have died to become one. And the Zombie Boss too, since he is a Zombie. --Ebon Shadowshot (Talk) ( ) 11:35, April 4, 2012 (UTC) A Request Hey DR. I've decided to edit on the Resident Evil Fanon Wiki, Gory Storm, and I was wondering whether I could use the name Casted Shadows as a game title. Thanks. 900bvThe Spatz Machine 12:19, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Ascension's Pride, Inglorious Hellfire and The Storm my good friend. --Ebon Shadowshot (Talk) ( ) 01:37, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Only things like: *Ascension's Pride is confirmed to take place just after the events of Platzieren aus der Tot. *Inglorious Hellfire will feature Wonder Weapons. *The Storm is set to be based before Einen Langsamen Tod, and will not be the final mission. Things like that, be back later. It seems you always edit around 12 pm (here in England anyway, you'll probably know when it is where you live), so I'll sleep and check on stuff then. --Ebon Shadowshot (Talk) ( ) 04:09, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Hey DR, sorry for not actually talking. I got sidetracked. Again. 900bvThe Spatz Machine 16:59, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Primary Reason For Lies Stopping Being in Production http://nazizombiesplus.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Magma-Man/Lies_Announcements_and_Leaks Look at comments. Magma-Man 06:58, April 11, 2012 (UTC) An incident So, another user has reported an incident that happened between you two: ---- Vi told me and Ebon on chat that you were "yelling at her" on chat for not talking to Chestnut last weekend. As admins, we are generally supposed to look out for users of the wiki and I wanted to ask you for details on the event so we can all sort this out and make it so that we're all friends again. You can contact me or Ebon I guess... EternalBlaze 00:51, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Hey DR. Just a quick message to say that I saw the Vintorez is a sniper rifle in Casted Shadows, and I wanted to say, unless it is a completely different gun, there is a page for the VSS. It's probably better to put it there. Thanks. 900bvThe Spatz Machine 14:00, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Resident Evil: Casted Shadows Hey DR. A bit of self-promotion here, but I though you'd might wanna see Resident Evil: Casted Shadows, the RE game I created with your name. I just hope I didn't make something lame with the name you came up with. Thanks. 900bvThe Spatz Machine 22:40, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Testing,1,2,3,Testing, Testing. Respond back if you get this. Bountyhunter7714 20:58, April 19, 2012 (UTC)Bountyhunter714 Hey, I am making the story even better, do you want to see it? The link is: http://forevernightendlessdarkness.wikia.com/wiki/Forever_Night,_Endless_Darkness_Wiki Bountyhunter7714 21:31, April 19, 2012 (UTC)BountyH. Chat. NOW. Violet The truth is inside... 22:06, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Get BH to leave me alone. Please. <.> It's killing me. And he's making me cry. Violet The truth is inside... 22:15, April 19, 2012 (UTC) But I wasn't critisizing, please, I wasn't trying to be mean, or hurtful. I swear. All I said was that I HAD SAID A LOT OF BS, when I should have spoken the truth. The truth is that she's a really good writer, and I like that, wasn't critisizing, I was trying to help her. By telling her what she could have included. Please Understand, I wasn't trying to be mean. Please Help, Bountyhunter7714 22:37, April 19, 2012 (UTC)BountyH. I'm sorry, and I'll just leave this thing for a while, so you guys don't have to deal with me. I'm sory, goodbye Why are you so mad at me?!?! Hello...... I am so sorry for the way I treated Violetofen. I left one last message, and I am done. It is the one of the most biggest and sincerest messages I've ever typed. I told her I was sorry. I just want to say sorry to you for me causing all this trouble. I am so sorry, and I'll never go on here again. I'm so sorry, and goodybye PLEASE look at my talkpage. He messaged me again. And now my talkpage is like, Ye-long and ye-high as a result. Violet The truth is inside... 18:22, April 20, 2012 (UTC) I also just wanted to mention something from the first time he bothered me: Hey, I'm sorry about the book thing, you know, I just wanted to give you a good comment. I hadn't fully read it at the time. I should have. My real comment is where is the actaul adenture, all it is about is them turning into cats. How do they turn back to normal? Besides, where are they at, what's the time, what stuff was in the potion that made hem felines, why did it smell like roses. So many questions unanswered. That part was about Nightlock. Everything he complains about was explained in the story. No joke. #Richtofen put animal fur in the potion. #It was not an adventure story. It was a comedy. #The rose scent came off the other chemicals. #He obviously didn't read the ending. Richtofen dies and they're back to normal again. #It's on the moon. Where else would Samantha be? That's exactly why it was funny at the end when I said they burned the body as an SOS, because that's impossible xD That is proof that he obviously lacks in listening and reading skills, and proving his bluntness towards my fanfics. I deliberately didn't detail the story that well. The first part, the actual beginning, was the detailed part, just to explain what happened and what they're going to do next. Violet The truth is inside... 13:20, April 21, 2012 (UTC) I obviously do, considering I just killed Xena in Gracious Death-Whoops! Spoiler! xD Violet The truth is inside... 13:54, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Could you please not insult other users unless they insult you first? I don't like the idea of myself going on to the Wiki and being called a dumbass by the admins. Just tell him to stop doing whatever he is doing that is causing a problem, if it keeps up, warn him he'll get banned, if it continues more, ban him (but only for a short time, like a day or two.) Magma-Man 01:27, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Has he been warned about being banned and continued anyway? Oh, and blaze and I are in chat, btw. Magma-Man 01:35, April 22, 2012 (UTC) I do but it won't show up. Will you meet me in chat? It will only be about zombies.